nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuki
Natsuki (ナツキ) is a moon rabbit and the main protagonist of Solar Emissary. She is the first listed on the Nebulamancers character page and is one of the characters Pyo has drawn the most. She is often shown in pictures with Eris, Cheddar and Princess Togetsu. Appearance In Natsuki's regular appearance, she is seen wearing a blue kimono with fluffy endings, tied with yellow-gold accents and a white obi, a two-toned scarf of grey-blue and indigo, with a large golden bell in the middle. She has short navy blue hair styled in a bob and a large set of white rabbit ears on her head. She is also seen wearing boots resembling rabbit paws. In most cases, she is also usually holding a large wooden kine (mallet for pounding mochi) with the end having an indentation of a star shape. Her skin is pale, and her eyes are green-blue. Other pictures have shown her wearing a multitude of different outfits, some variants of the regular outfit, though two in particular which are seen quite often seem to be a "Super Seiun" dress, and a sailor themed dress, the latter of which seems to be used in summer related pictures. Personality Natsuki seems to be calm and reserved, seemingly lacking many emotive expressions. Her character page mentions her being "stoic and it's hard to read what she's thinking". She cares a lot for the Luna Princess and wants nothing more than to help her, possibly referencing her determination and tendency to "quickly jump into action". It seems that she has good intentions. She's described as being a little strange, but unique. Relationships Natsuki is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Eris Eris is supposedly Natsuki's rival in the game. Although, in illustrations they are often shown affectionately interacting, hinting that most pictures take place after the game's events. Natsuki seems to be kind to Eris, and they are often seen beside each other, holding hands or dancing, usually making Eris flustered and embarrassed. Natsuki is shown to have kissed Eris in one gif. Pyo has stated that "EriNatsu is canon" (Eris x Natsuki), at least by the end of Solar Emissary. Princess Togetsu Natsuki is one of Princess Togetsu's followers and a member of her kingdom. Natsuki is often seen in illustrations with her, often beside her or speaking with her. Pyo has stated that Natsuki sees Princess Togetsu as a mother figure. Cheddar Hoshiko Cheddar is one of Natsuki's friends and is one of the deuteragonists of Solar Emissary. They are often seen together in illustrations and seem to have a good relationship. Pyo has stated that Cheddar sees Natsuki as a big sister type figure. Tethys Tethys is another friend of Natsuki's and is the second deuteragonist of Solar Emissary. Not much is known about their relationship, but they seem to be kind to each other. Bonnika Bonnika is Natsuki's cousin. Not much is known about their relationship, but they seem to be on good terms. Pyonco Natsuki is often seen drawn with a Pyonco. It's unknown if it is a specific one or just a random Pyonco. She is often seen holding it or being around it in illustrations. Mother Earth It is currently unknown what relationship Natsuki and Mother Earth have. Natsuki has been seen carrying them in one illustration. Callisto Callisto holds admiration for the moon rabbits, so it can be assumed this includes Natsuki. Not much else is known about their relationship. Trivia * Natsuki is one of the first characters Pyo seemed to have revealed on his original Tumblr page, as well as the one who is drawn most often in update posts. * Natsuki's name seems to had been originally spelt as 那月 (Natsuki), as seen in one old drawing. The kanji in this version means "rich/beautiful moon". It is unknown why the spelling was changed from kanji to katakana. * Natsuki has been stated to have ASD (Autistic Spectrum Disorder) on Pyo's Curiouscat. * The "Super Seiun" outfit seems to be a parody on the term Super Saiyan (from the Dragon Ball series), but instead being spelt with the word 星雲 (seiun) meaning "nebula". It is unclear if this is kind of a super form or just a joke file name. * Natsuki's favorite food is stated to be tsukimi udon; a dish often eaten during the Mid-Autumn Festival. * Natsuki's favorite color is blue. * Natsuki's birthday is stated to be September 13th, the same day as the Mid-Autumn Festival, or Tsukimi. * As seen in several illustrations, it may be possible that Natsuki can move her ears. Gallery * Visit Natsuki/Gallery to see the gallery. Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/natsuki.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113916 * https://toyhou.se/1543955.natsuki Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Moon Rabbits Category:Solar Emissary